Heaven Help Him
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: I HAVE ARRIVED! ALL HAIL ME, THE PRINCESS OF TERRIBLE SUMMERIES!Tadashi is a 28 year old man who lives alone. Hiro is a 3 year old little boy who lives with his 8 year old sister Gogo in a foster home. Hiro and Gogo have suffered a lot, but all that may change if Tadashi decides to adopt them.(Not brothers AU) (Hiro and Gogo siblings AU) (Young Hiro and Gogo AU) Rating may change
1. Heaven Helps The Man-ish

**This is gonna be so freaking adorable!**

**Gogo: Why do you say that?**

**Me: Because you and Hiro are gonna be- wait...NO SPOILERS!**

**Hiro: Told ya she wouldn't tell.**

**Gogo: Darn...**

**Hiro: I do believe that you now owe me $25.00**

**Gogo: *hands him the money***

**Hiro: Thank you Leiko...**

**Gogo: Don't call me Leiko!**

**Hiro: Fine...Tomago**

**Gogo: Better**

Tadashi stared at the paper in his hands. He dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying (let's hope the eggs didn't break) and held the paper closer to his eyes with both hands, carefully re-reading the paper to make sure he read it write the first time. His eyes widened when he saw he was right.

Yes. Yes! _Yes!_

He had finally received the official documents that would allow him to adopt a child from _Frozen Foster Care_. A foster home run by two sisters in a small town just outside of San Fransokyo, Arendell.

Tadashi had been to Arendell a few times. It was a cute town. All the houses had pointed roofs and it was modeled after a village in Norway, where the towns founder was from. It was amazing how different the two towns were, but they were also the same.

He stepped into his house. It wasn't much, just three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a small backyard. Two of the bedrooms were connected by a Jack-and-Jill. Then there was the master bathroom, and the half-bath. The two bedrooms were painted a ugly orange that Tadashi was meaning to paint, but never got around to doing it.

Tadashi walked into his kitchen and put the groceries away. When he was finished, he poured a bowl of milk for his kitten. He made a _tsk _noise, and a small white, black and orange kitten came padding into the room. Mochi was a present from his Aunt Cass for his birthday a few weeks ago. Her cat, Sushi, had kittens and she didn't think anyone would want Mochi, who was the runt of the litter.

When Mochi finished his milk, he purred at Tadashi who picked him up and told the small kitten, "I'm gonna be a father!" He said it a quietly as possible, because Mochi got scared easily. Mochi just meowd and ran off to go play with one of the many cat toys Tadashi spoiled him with.

Tadashi chuckled and sat down at the table, deep in thought. First, he'd have to paint the room, then get a bed and sheets, and some toys, and -_wait. _He told himself. _I have to wait and see what the kid is like. I would hate to get them a pink bedspread when they like blue!_

Tadashi had suffered through multiple house visits, played several fines, and

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Seriously? You're adopting?"

Tadashi was currently sitting at a campus cafe with his friends Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. They were all professors at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Well, everyone except Fred. Fred just came by every so often. He didn't need a job. He was filthy rich.

Tadashi nodded eagerly as Honey Lemon squealed with excitement, Wasabi gave him a look that Tadashi couldn't place as surprised or amazed, and Fred was trying to figure out how to dunk his donut in the cup of coffee he had.

"Yeah. I got the letter today and I get to go over there and meet some of kids later." Tadashi replied to Wasabi's question.

Honey Lemon grabbed Tadashi's shoulders and shook them, causing Tadashi to almost fall into his plate of mini-cinnamon rolls.

"Oh my gosh!" Honey Lemon squealed. "You're gonna be a parent! You're gonna have a little kid running around!"

"I know! I can't wait!" As he was saying that, Tadashi glanced at his watch. When he saw the time, he gasped and stood up. "I gotta go! I have to be there at two thirty!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi nervously stepped out of his car. The foster home looked like a castle with its tall towers and large stone walls. Even the front door looked like a castle gate. Taking a deep breath, he mustered up all his courage, and opened the front door.

The inside was nothing like he expected. The front room was painted a light aqua shade, and was filled with white, comfy looking chairs and couches. There was a dark blue rug on the oak floor, and tall stained glass windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling, there was a large chandelier that looked like it was made out of ice. At the far end of the room, the was a mahogany desk that matched all the little coffee tables that were placed by the couches. There were two sets of doors on opposite sides by the desk, which Tadashi guessed must've led to the children's rooms.

There were a few small families. Some looking a bit excited, and some looking nervous. There was a family talking to a white haired woman who was sitting at the desk. The family was small, with only one little boy. They were probably looking for a brother for the boy. Once the family was done talking to the woman, she noticed Tadashi and called out, "Mr. Hamada?"

He nodded and walked over to the desk. The woman wore a pretty dress, that was made out of a dark purple material. She wore a dark blue vest and her white hair was up in a neat braided bun. She also wore light purple eye shadow and pink lip gloss. She held out her ha d for him to shake. "I'm Elsa Winters." She introduced. He shook her hand and she picked up a small white binder. She pulled out a piece of paper -which Tadashi guessed was the information he sent them- and placed it on a clipboard. She smiled and gestured for Tadashi to follow her.

She led him through one of the doors and they walked down a wide hallway that was painted a dark green. Elsa started talking to him about a few of the things on his sheet.

"It says here you don't have a specific gender of a child." She said. Seeing his momentarily confused face, she laughed slightly. "What I ment to say: Is that you didn't choose a boy or girl."

"I'll be happy with either." Tadashi replied. They stopped and looked through a wile Dow that showed a room full of children. They were either painting on easles, stacking blocks, playing with the workers in the room, or playing with each other. They moved on to another room, and Tadashi saw a small child sitting in the corner by himself. Elsa -seeing the concerned look on his face- told him he could go in, and that they would continue talking when he was finished.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and entered the room. The room was painted bright yellow and it had a light grey carpet. There were children playing all around, but most were playing in the middle if the room, where a white dog was basking in the children's attention. The dog was mostly white, but his front two legs were brown and he had three black spots on his back, and his ears were also brown.

One little girl noticed him and eagerly walked up to Tadashi. She had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. She wore a red t-shirt over a black and white stripes long sleeved shirt. She also wore a denim skirt and black and white striped leggings. Her shoes were purple, which didn't seem to really go with her outfit. She carried a stuffed dog in her arms. The dog was white and had a black lightning bolt on the side of his stomach, along with a red collar. When she smiled, she showed two missing front teeth.

"Hello!" She said brightly. "My name's Penny! And this is Bolt!" She added, holding up her stuffed dog. "I used to have a cat and a hamster, their names were Mittens and Rino! But I gave them to another foster home that didn't have very many stuffed animals for the little kids." She told him. Penny smiled again and she ran off to play with another little girl.

Tadashi gave the room another once over. He spotted the small boy and walked over to him. The boy had a giant, fluffy mas of raven black hair. He wore a blue hoodie that seemed much to big for his little body. He also wore a red shirt and tan shorts. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and had his head in his knees. His hands were folded in his lap, holding a small photo.

Tadashi tapped the boy on the shoulder slightly and the boy looked up in surprise. Tadashi gave him a warm smile.

"Hello." Tadashi said. "My name's Tadashi. What's yours?" He asked.

The small boy stared at Tadashi before answering in a quite voice. "Hiro."

"Well hay,Hiro. So tell me, what's your favroite food?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Gummy bears." Hiro replied, almost idmedeantly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tadashi asked Hiro again. Hiro nodded and Tadashi whispered into the boys ear, "I like gummy bears too." Hiro smiled and smiled even brighter when Tadashi pulled a small bag of gummies out of his tan leather messenger bag. Tadashi gave Hiro a small handful of gummy bears, before a red haired woman with a white streak in her hair came over.

"Hiro," She said softly. "It's time for snack." Hiro smiled at the woman, showing a gap-toothed smile which Tadashi thought was just to cute. " Ms. Anna!" He said brightly, showing the woman his small pile of gummy bears. "Dashi gave me gummy!"

Anna smiled. "What do you say to 'Dashi' then Hiro?" She asked Hiro. Hiro turned to Tadashi and gave him the smile, which made Tadashis heart melt. "Thank you Dashi!" And with that, he gave Tadashi a great big gap-toothed smile before following Anna to the table where all the other kids were gathered.

Tadashi went back out to the hallway, and discovered that Elsa was taking notes on her clipboard. She smiled and said to him, "Would you like to see his sister?"

Tadashi was momentarily confused. "He has a sister?" He asked. Her smile turned a bit grim. "Hiro and his sister inseparable. They've been through so much together. They're only apart when we have all the kids separated into rooms by ages, but they don't freak out because they trust us. Unlike the last foster home they were in." She said sadly.

They continued walking and talked. " What foster home where they in before here?" Tadashi asked.

Elsas expression (if possible) turned grimmer. "They were in _Gothel._"

Tadashi gasped slightly. Gothel was a terrible place. It was run by Mother Gothel, and it was possibly the worst foster home in the world.

Have you ever seen the movie/play Annie? If not, it's about an 11 year old girl named Annie, who was left on the steps of a girl's orphanage when she was a baby. She lives during the depression, and her caretaker is a grumpy old hag named Ms. Hannigain. Hannigain only has the poor orphaned girls clean. Seriously. Thats all they do. Clean clean clean and clean some more. Hannigain is also a alcoholic. So she often has a short temper.

Anyway, that's what Gothel is like. They don't even let the children eat until they've cleaned the entire foster home.

And you thought you had it rough, taking out the garbage and cleaning the dishes.

So them being in that awful place would explain why they're so close.

Elsa led him down a different hallway. This one was painted a diamond blue. The floors changed groom oak to maple. Tadashi looked through the Windows and saw older children, maybe eight or ten years. They stopped infront of one that had a large grey and brown shaggy dog. All the children were surrounding it. Tadashi turned to Elsa and asked, "Do all the rooms have dogs?"

She laughed before answering." No, no. That dog in the last room is mine and My sister's. His name is Olaf. This is my sister's boyfriends dog, Sven. He's harmless, really. And he loves meeting new people." She gave him a fake serious face. "You have been warned."

Tadashi just chuckled and entered the room. He saw that a few kids had gotten board of playing with Sven and went to go do something else.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A deep voice said.

Tadashi found the person that was speaking to him. It's was one of the workers, a tall blonde man that had coffee brown eyes. He held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Kristoff." He introduced himself. Tadashi introduced himself and asked where Hiros sister was. Kristoff gestured to a eight year old girl sitting by herself at a blue plastic table. She wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a leather jacket that looked to big for her. Tadashi also noticed that her hair was to her chin and was choppy. She too had big brown eyes. In her hands, she held a small golden locket. She was looking at it as if it was the only thing she had left in the world.

Tadashi walked over there and to the girl.

"Hello. My name's Tadashi. What's yours?" He asked.

She put the locket around her neck before answering. "Leiko, but everyone calls me Gogo."

"Gogo." Tadashi repeated."That's an interesting nickname."

Gogo gave a shy smile as Tadashi continued.

"So," Tadashi told her. "I was just with your brother, Hiro." As soon as he said that her smile turned into a worried frown.

"Is he okay? Was he hurt? Was he crying? Does he need me?" She asked frantically. Tadashi cut her off in mid-sentance.

"He's fine." He assured her." He by himself, but he's fine." As he said that, Gogo sighed with relief.

"Good. Even since his friend Michal was adopted, he never really talks to anyone except Ms. Anna and me." She told Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled and asked her the same question he asked Hiro.

"So what's your favorite food?"

"Well, I used to like peanut butter sandwiches, but we couldn't eat anymore peanut butter because Hiro is allergic to peanuts. But now I really like Ms. Tiana's gumbo!"

Tadashi emailed and a question came to him that he didn't think to seek Hiro.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like purple, but I also really like yellow!" She said, smiling brightly.

Tadashi was about to talk with her some more, when Elsa said they had to go to her office. With a small wave, he left the room with Elsa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi pulled into his drive way. His meeting with Elsa had gone well. She said that if she could convince the board, he might be able to take Hiro and Gogo home and the end of the month. Maybe even the end of the week. He was also warners to expect at least two surprise visits from a social worker. He just had to fix up their rooms and make sure his house passed a final expectation. Tadashi only hoped nothing would happen.

**Wow that's a long first chapter!**

**Also, I don't really know anything about adoptions, so if anyone could share a few helpful facts then that would be extremely appreciated.**

**Anyway, I got the basic idea from an extremely adorable story called 'Heaven Helps the Man' You should really read it! It's so darn cute!**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**I'm gonna go work on the second chapter now...**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. A chapter of my own

**Sorry that last chapter was pretty similar to Heaven Helps The Man.**

**I couldn't really think of anything.**

**As for the name of this story (I figured someone would ask about it sooner or later) I seriously had no idea what to call this story.**

**Any who, I will try my hardest to make this chapter as much my own as possible.**

**I cross my heart, hope to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye!**

Tadashi sat in his home office, trying to finish grading a few papers before he went to go visit Hiro and Gogo again. He was almost done grading the last one (a Bplus) when his cell phone went off. When he saw it was Honey Lemon, he smiled and answered.

"Hello?" He called.

"Hey Tadashi!" Honey Lemon almost screamed into the phone. "How was yesterday!?" She demanded. Tadashi chuckled softly before answering her.

"It was great! The place is really nice, the workers are nice, and Hiro and Leiko are-"

"Who?" She asked. Tadashi then realized that she had no idea who Hiro and Lekio are.

"Hiro and Lekio-well, Lekio insists that you call her by her nickname: Gogo." Tadashi explained.

"Gogo, huh. That sounds like a Fred nickname. How'd she get it?"

Tadashi remembered didn't ask how she got that name. He'd have to ask her went he went over their in half an- What!? It's five o'clock already!?

How the time flies when you're doing work...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi burst through the door of the cost of home. As soon as he saw Elsa he ran up to her and blurted out, "I'm sososo sorry I'm late! I was wrapped up with some last minute work and then my friend called and I lost track of time and then my stupid car ran out of gas halfway here and I had to _push _it to a gas station and then I was halfway up the hill when my tire busted open for some random reason and I had to walk around town and I had to find a tire store and I found one put they were _all out of tires _which seemed strange for a tire store and so I had to call a tow truck and-" Elsa cut him off.

"Its fine." She assured him. "Hiro was a little nervous why you weren't here since we told him you were coming today, but he's fine."

Tadashi sighed.

Elsa led him down a different hallway and into a smaller room, where Hiro and Gogo were sitting at a table doing some arts and crafts. As soon as Hiro saw Tadashi he smiled and ran up to him, waving his picture in the air.

"Dashi! Look! Gogo helped me draw a robot!" He cried, waving his picture in front of Tadashis face. Tadashi,snuck a glance at Gogo and saw that she was smiling slightly.

"That's great buddy!" Tadashi told Hiro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours had passed and Tadashi had to leave. Anna had come back to get Hiro and Gogo for dinner. Before they left, Hiro gave Tadashi his drawing of a robot. The robot was drawn strangely, but fairly good for a three year old. It was drawn with a red crayon and was colored in with a blue one. Tadashi decided he would hang it up in his office.

Tadashi pulled into his Aunts drive way. He had promised to come for dinner and tell her all about Hiro and Gogo.

"Once he entered the apartment above her cafe, she squealed with excitement and shoved him into a chair, demanding to know what they were like.

"Well," He said through a mouthful of barbecue wings. "Hiro is three and Gogo's eight-"

"What are they like?" His Aunt interrupted.

"Well, Hiro is just adorable and Gogo is pretty protective of her little brother." Tadashi told her.

After talking about a few other random things like how the cafe was doing and how teaching was going, Tadashi decided that he would need to re-paint the bedrooms. After thanking his aunt and promising to visit again soon, he went to the store.

**I know that this chapter was short, but I really want to get this chapter up and was hopeing to see some more positive reviews. (thanks Disneynerdbh6 and KodiakWolfe13)**

**Any who, I will try and get another better chapter up soon, but I got a lot of stories that need to get updated soon. (Like Big Hero ask and Brothers)**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Meet Riko

**WHY CAN'T MY STORY BE AS GOOD A GEMINISONIC'S!?**

**And I figured that I needed a person to replace Gogo, so I came up with Riko!**

"Hey, Tadashi!"

Tadashi stopped walking and turned around. In front of him, there was Riko, the newest professor at the university and the newest member of "Fred's Angels". (Seriously. They needed to think of a better name for their group of friends.)

She had strawberry blonde hair that fell in soft curls to the top of her shoulder. Her green eyes looked as if they were examining Tadashi (which always made him feel a little strange around her.) She wore a black sweater and a pair of worn jeans along with a pair of black flats.

Riko had just recently come back from Hawaii, where she taught about marine life. She and Tadashi were old childhood friends, and he was extremely happy when she came back to San Fransokyo after all those years.

"Hey Riko. What's up?" Tadashi replied. She smiled and responded with, "Well, Honey Lemon told me about Hiro and Gogo, so I was just wondering if I could help you with anything. She said that you were most likely to bring them home in about a week, so I could help you with anything you need."

Tadashi smiled. He felt so lucky to have friends like Riko. Tadashi felt like he could trust them with his life.

"Well," He told her, running the back of his neck. "The inspector will be coming soon, and I need help cleaning up my place and finishing the new rooms."

She nodded her head and promised that she would come to his house after school let out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiro and Gogo sat on the lawn together. They sat across from each other and were passing a ball back and forth between them. As they were playing, another kid came up.

"Hey Hiro. Hey Gogo." He said.

"Hey Simba." Gogo greeted.

"Hi." Hiro waved.

Simba sat down and brushed his sandy-gold hair out of his eyes. "So. What'cha guys doing?"

"We're playing soccer!" Hiro cried joyfully as he threw his hands in the air. Gogo laughed and ruffled Hiro's fluffy mass of hair.

"Not quite Ouoto." She told him. "We're just passing a balk back and forth. Do you wanna play Simba?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Tadashi. Where does this mattress go?"

All of Tadashi's friends had come over to help prepare Hiro's and Gogo's rooms. Honey Lemon and Riko had dubbed themselves the official decorators for Gogo's room. Tadashi just had to remind them that Gogo wasn't a girly-girl. So absolutely _no _pink, glitter or princess stuff. The girls were kinda disappointed, but nonetheless more than happy to help.

"In Hiro's room. Thanks for bringing it over Wasabi."

"No problem." Wasabi replied.

Tadashi went into the kitchen to find that Honey was painting a bookshelf purple and that Riko was screwing some screws into a toy chest.

"Hey man. When's the pizza getting here?" Fred asked Tadashi from his spot on the couch. Wasabi poked his head in the doorway.

"Fred. You aren't even doing anything. _How can you possibly be hungry?_" Wasabi deadpanned.

"Uh...I dunno. I just am. Watching you guys work is tiring."

Wasabi facpalmed himself while Riko and Honey Lemon giggled into their hands.

Tadashi was about to say that it'd be there any minute, when the door bell rang. Tadashi's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

It was the social worker. She wore a plain yellow dress and her brown hair was tied up in a neat bun. In her hands she held a clipboard and she was already writing on it. Tadashi prayed that was a good thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gogo," Hiro said. " Onaka ga akimashita. Whereware wa itsu tabete iru?"

Gogo and Hiro often spoke Japanese to each other. Since no one else in the foster home could speak that launage, they spoke it when they wanted a private conversation.

"Sukoshi de." She replied.

"Shikashi, watashi wa uete iru!" Hiro complained. Gogo sighed. When had her brother become this annoying about food?

"Hiro. San An'na wa sugu ni chushoku ni watashitachi o toru koru. Matsu dake."

"Uh, what did you guys say?" Simba asked, confused.

"Hiro was just complaining about being hungry." Gogo told him.

"Oh." He replied. "Why in Japanese?" He asked.

"Our parents taught us how to speak Japanese before we learned English." Gogo said.

"Why Japanese?"

"Well, out dad was from Japan and out mom was from Korea. She moved to Japan when she was about Hiro's age, and there she met my dad. After they were married, they moved here, to America." Gogo explained.

They talked some more, when another worker came up. This one wore a fitted gold t-shirt and a pair of denim kapris along with a pair of brown ankle boots. She wore her soft Brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Hello Ms. Belle." Simba greeted. "Is it time to go inside already?" He asked.

"No, I just came to tell you that we need to finish playing inside." Belle explained. "There's a big storm coming."

As she said that, Hiro gasped and held onto Gogo.

"It's okay Ouoto. I'll be with you." She said. Nodding, he stood up and they walked inside as a strong wind blew across the lawn.

**Well, that was a pretty short chapter. But still pretty good.**

**If anyone has any ideas foe this story, I might use them!**

**Au Revior!**


	4. Memories

**Okay, when I read Fernblaze101's and The girl you wouldn't expect's reviews, I started evil laughing because their ideas were so awesome I just HAD to use them!**

**Oh, and Storm Arashi, if you don't like my story, _THEN DON'T READ IT!_**

**Okay, got that out of my system. Let's begin!**

Tadashi gulped and opened the door.

"He-hello?" He stuttered. The woman looked at him and continued writing on her clipboard.

"Hello." She said in a British accent. "My name is Jane Porter. May I come in?"

Tadashi bit his lower lip and opened the door wider. Jane entered gave the living room a quick once over, and continued writing on the dreaded clipboard. As she started walking around, Tadashi just now noticed how messy his house was. The sink was full of dishes, there were tools laying around, his dirty underwear was on the floor of his bedroom for crying out loud! And let's not forget that the garden in the back needed to be weeded, Mochi's litter box needed to be cleaned out _desperately _and he didn't have time to make his bed, clean his bathroom, or do any laundry this morning.

It would take a miracle for his home to pass the inspection.

"Is your stove gas, or electric?" Jane asked, snapping Tadashi out of his thoughts.

"Electric." He replied nervously.

"And you have a second floor, correct?" What? She was just up there!

"Ye-yes." He said, a bit calmer now. Did she think he was an idiot?

"Do you have a baby gate?" She asked, Tadashi glanced at her brown eyes and saw that they were gleaming. Was she taking this as a joke?!

"N-no, but-" Tadashi began before she cut him off.

"Mr. Hamada, it is crucial that you have a gate. Hiro could fall down the stairs and get hurt or wander into the backyard and someone could steal him!"

"I'm bringing one tomorrow!" Riko called out. Tadashi sighed and mouthed: _Thank you!_

She winked back as Jane huffed slightly through her nose and scribbled on her clipboard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the foster home, Hiro and Gogo were currently playing with blocks. Hiro wanted to make it as tall as Tadashi, but Gogo pointed out that they would need Tadashi there so they knew how tall he was. Hiro was disappointed, but he resolved to trapping a sleeping Simba in a tower of blocks.

As Hiro finished his tower, Gogo sighed and flipped trough a book. She wasn't really reading it, she just wanted to be alone and think for a while.

_Why does Hiro want to do everything with Mr. Tadashi now? _She wondered. _Does he just not like me anymore? Does he blame me for mom and dad going missing again?_ She sighed at the thought of her parents. She knew her parents were still alive, even though everyone else kept telling them they were dead. She knew it. How could she forget it? She had dreams about _them _almost every night. Gogo would never forget those dreaded _Fujitas_ ever.

Gogo pulled out the golden locket she always kept with her. When she opened it a picture appeared. It was her, Hiro and their parents. They were at the park, having a picnic. Like they used to every Sunday afternoon. She smiled when she saw Hiro sitting on their father's shoulders and herself sitting in his lap. Her mother was laughing at them and she was wearing the same locket Gogo was holding around her neck.

Gogo traced her finger across her mother's face. Her mother was beautiful, with her green almond-shaped eyes and her freckles that were sprinkled across her nose. They way she wore her long, silky black hair in a braid down her back. She looked at her father. She could see why her mother had called him 'Dashing'. With his close cropped black hair and soft brown eyes, he looked like one of the samurai warriors in the book she used to have in Gothel.

"Ane?" Gogo snapped her head up when she heard Hiro calling her.

"What is it Hiro?" She asked. Hiro giggled and said, "Pway wis me Ane!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Mr. Hamada, are you aware that Hiro is mildly allergic to peanuts?" Jane countered.

"Yes ma'am." Tadashi replied with a small smile.

"Well," She snapped. "I'll give you your report at,the next meeting." And with that,she went back out t her car and drove away.

Once she left, Tadashi sighed with relief. "Glad she's gone!" He laughed.

"Yeah." Honey Lemon agreed. "But why did she act like she didn't want your house to pasa the inspection?" She wondered.

Riko shrugged and said, "Well, I gotta go. I promised some new neighbors I would help them move the rest of their stuff in." And with that, she waved and went outside.

**Eh, Gogo didn't seem very jealous, BUT SHE WILL BE SOON! (Enter evil laugh here)**


	5. Pacing

Tadashi paced across his living room, while his friends sat on the couch. He was waiting for an important phone call from the adoption agency, that would tell him if his house passed the inspection.

"Dash, calm down!" Riko told him. "You're gonna pace a hole in your floor."

Tadashi sighed. "I know. I'm just nervous. That lady, Jane, she seemed like she didn't want me to pass. Maybe I didn't. Maybe I won't get to adopt Hiro and Gogo! Maybe-"

Honey Lemon stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him mid-sentance. "Tadashi Hamada, don't you dare think like that! You will get to adopt Hiro and Gogo and anyone who says you can't will have to answer to me!" She said firmly.

Tadashi blinked. He had never seen Honey Lemon like that before. He sighed. "You're right I shouldn't-" He stopped when the phone rang. When he saw the caller ID, he gulped.

"It's the foster home." He said quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gogo sighed and bounced slightly on her bed. She was waiting for her friend to finish up in the bathroom so they could go back outside. She couldn't go without her because they had to, "Stick with your buddy." And Gogo's buddy today was Elionwy.

"Hurry up Eli!" Gogo cried.

Finally, Elionwy came out of the bathroom and they went outside. They were almost to the door, when Gogo saw Elsa coming up the hall with Hiro, who was holding her hand like it was his life line.

When Gogo saw them, she started mentally listing off the things that would cause Hiro to get in trouble.

Stealing food from the kitchen? That would make sense. They had pretty good food.

Picking a fight with another kid? Not likely. Hiro was so incredibly short he was less likely to throw a hard punch than for Gogo to wear a pink, frilly dress.

Pranking one of the staff members? Okay, that's a little much. Hiro's smart enough not to do that.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Elsa?" Gogo asked. Elsa just smiled and led her into a back room, telling Eilonwy to go back outside. One inside the room, she sat them down at a small table. Elsa beamed and asked her: "How would you like to go live with Mr. Tadashi?"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes, it was short but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**I cross my heart, wish to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!**


	6. Homeward Bound

**This is it.**

**The chapter you've been waiting for.**

**THEY'RE GOING HOME!**

**And there _might _be some Tadahoney...**

**Because we all know I can't make a Big Hero 6 story without my favorite shipping!**

When Tadashi finished talking on the phone, he stood there in complete silence, and of course his friends took that the wrong way. Honey Lemon walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tadashi, I'm so sorry. I know how much this ment to you." She said softly. She thought he was going to turn around with a sad look on his face and maybe even cry. What she didn't think was that he would turn around with a great big smile on his face and pull her into a gigantic hug.

"T-Tadashi?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, with tears of happiness.

"I get to take them home!" He said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gogo started in absolute shock at Elsa, who was smiling happily.

"R-really?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Elsa confirmed. "He's signed all the documents all his house just recently passed expectition. You two are free to go when he gets here in about, oh, thirty minutes." She added, checking the time on her phone.

"Anata-san eruza arigatogozaimasu! Shinjirareni! Watashitachiha-ak ni kaeru koto o eru!" Gogo cried in Japanese. When Elsa gave he a confused look, she realized her mistake and corrected herself. "Thank you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Honey Lemon stood in shock as Tadashi told her, until she pulled him into another gigantic hug.

"Feliciadades Tadashi! Sabía que a llegar a llevaros a casa!" She cried in Spanish. No one said anything. They were used to her bursting out into Spanish.

"Oh my goodness!" Cass cried! "Your going to be a father! I'm so excited for you!" She pulled him into a hug harder the Honey's.

"Um, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi said. "I can't..._breath!_"

"Oh, sorry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiro sat on a chair in one of the rooms with Anna and Gogo. While his sister was extremely excited to be leaving, Hiro misunderstood everything. He thought they were really taking him away from Dashi. Even though Gogo and Anna tried to explain that he was going _home _with Tadashi, he didn't believe them and simply cried in Gogo's arms.

But when Tadashi got there, he leapt out of Gogo's hold and into Tadashi's arms.

"Hey bud. What's wrong?" He asked softly. Hiro lifted his head and sniffed.

"Taking me away." He made out. Tadashi looked at him, confused.

"Taking me away fwom Gogo and Dashi!" After he said that, he started crying again and buried his head in Tadashi's sweater. Tadashi looked up at Anna, who looked like she was about to burst with emotions, and Gogo...Well...She had a really good poker face.

"Hiro, the only one taking you anywhere, is me!" Tadashi said with a slight laugh.

"But what about Gogo?" Hiro asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"She's coming with us! You're coming home!" Hiro lifted his head.

"Powrmise?" Hiro lifted his pinky finger, and Tadashi took it in his own.

"Promise."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi didn't believe in demons, but if he did, he would believe they came in the form of booster seats. Back at his house, he spent a good hour trying to figure them out. Eventually, he gave up and asked Elsa to help him.

And he was more than a little shocked when she did both of them in under a minute.

So, here they were. Standing in front of the foster home with Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, about to head home.

Hiro, now assured that he wasn't going to be leaving Gogo and Dashi anytime soon, was hugging Elsa and Anna, promising to be a good boy. Gogo said goodbye to all of them, and when they were about to get in the car, Olaf (riding on Sven. Tadashi wondered how he managed to keep his balance) came over to say bye too, and Gogo and Hiro both obliged happily.

So, after good byes were said, Tadashi started the car, and they drove off to their new home.

**Aww, what a cheesy ending.**

**WHY ARE ALL OF MY NEW CHAPTER SHORT!?**

**Ah, who really cares?**

**...**

**I DO!**

**D=**

**Anyway, I've already got the stoey planned up until Gogo's first day of school! (Which'll be in after the next chapter.) And so far her classmates are:**

**Sofia (Sofia the first)**

**Marie (Aristocats)**

**Nala (The Lion King) **

**Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) (my baby imouoto makes me watch a lot of kid shows on Disney Junior.)**

**I'm think about Doc(From Doc McStuffins) **

**If anyone has a character they want me to put in here, let me know in your review!**

**Oh, and who do you think would be a better teacher? Cinderella or Rapunzel?**

**Au Revior!**


End file.
